Films by year
1800s 1896 * Le Manoir du diable 1920s 1920 * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1922 * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens 1923 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1925 * Phantom of the Opera 1930s 1931 * Dracula * Drácula * Frankenstein 1932 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Mummy, The 1934 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein 1936 * Dracula's Daughter 1937 1938 1939 * Son of Frankenstein 1940s 1940 * Devil Bat, The * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The * Mummy's Hand, The 1941 * Hold That Ghost * Wolf Man 1942 * Ghost of Frankenstein * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The 1943 * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Phantom of the Opera, The * Son of Dracula 1944 * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The * Mummy's Ghost, The * Mummy's Curse, The 1945 * House of Dracula 1946 * Devil Bat's Daughter * House of Horrors * She-Wolf of London 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1949 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff 1950s 1951 * Strange Door, The 1956 * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Abominable Snowman, The * Brain from Planet Arous, The 1958 * Caltiki, the Immortal Monster * Frankenstein's Daughter * Horror of Dracula 1959 * A Bucket of Blood * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Mummy, The * Alligator People, The 1960s 1960 * Black Sunday * Brides of Dracula * Psycho 1961 * Pit and the Pendulum, The 1963 * X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes 1964 * Flesh Eaters, The 1965 * Psycho a Go-Go 1966 * Munster, Go Home! 1968 * Night of the Living Dead * Rosemary's Baby 1969 * Blood of Dracula's Castle * Nightmare in Wax * Satan's Sadists 1970s 1970 * Horror of the Blood Monsters * House of Dark Shadows 1971 * Abominable Dr. Phibes * Bay of Blood * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Night of Dark Shadows 1972 * Blood of Ghastly Horror * Brain of Blood * Daughters of Satan * Fury of the Wolfman * Last House on the Left, The 1973 * Boy Who Cried Werewolf, The * Crazies, The * Exorcist, The * Sssssss 1974 * Deranged * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The 1975 * Lips of Blood * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The 1976 1977 * Eaten Alive * Haunting of Julia, The 1978 * Dawn of the Dead * Doctor Dracula * Halloween * Piranha * Possession of Nurse Sherri, The * Within the Woods 1979 * Alien * Dark, The * Salem's Lot 1980s 1980 * Alligator * Fog, The * Friday the 13th * Shining, The 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Evil Dead, The * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Full Moon High * Funhouse, The * Galaxy of Terror * Halloween II * Howling, The * Piranha II: The Spawning * Scanners * Venom 1982 * Alone in the Dark * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Living Dead Girl * Poltergeist * Thing, The * Trick or Treats 1983 * Christine * Poltergeist * Xtro 1984 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter 1985 * A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge * Bride, The * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Lifeforce * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf * Teen Wolf 1986 * Aliens * Critters * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * House * Invaders from Mars * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The 1987 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * Hellraiser * Howling III: The Marsupials 1988 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Blob, The * Child's Play * Critters 2 * Dead Heat * FleshEater * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Hellraiser II: Hellbound * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * Maniac Cop * Poltergeist III * Pumpkinhead 1989 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Phantom of the Opera, The * Psycho Cop 1990 * First Power, The * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Nightbreed * Spontaneous Combustion 1991 * Alligator II: The Mutation * Critters 3 * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Subspecies 1992 * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * Sleepwalkers 1993 * Body Bags * Carnosaur * Full Eclipse * Jurassic Park * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Leprechaun * Night Terrors * Psycho Cop Returns * Subspecies II: Bloodstone 1994 * Scanner Cop * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Wes Craven's New Nightmare 1995 * A Bucket of Blood * Carnosaur 2 * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers * Mangler, The * Piranha * Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight 1996 * Carnosaur 3: Primal Species * Hellraiser: Bloodline * Killer Tongue * Scream 1997 * Wishmaster 1998 * 13 Gantry Row * Faculty, The * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later 1999 * Blair Witch Project, The * Lake Placid 2000s 2000 * Crocodile * Ginger Snaps * Hellraiser: Inferno * Scary Movie * What Lies Beneath 2001 * Erotic Rites of Countess Dracula, The * Jason X 2002 * 28 Days Later * Curse of Dracula * Dog Soldiers * Halloween: Resurrection * Hellraiser: Hellseeker * Resident Evil * Sisterhood of the Shewolf 2003 * Boogie With the Undead * Freddy vs. Jason * House of 1000 Corpses * Mummy's Kiss, The * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The 2004 * Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood * Drowning Ghost * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning * Toolbox Murders 2005 * Amityville Horror, The * Crow: Wicked Prayer, The * Descent, The * Devil's Rejects, The * Feast * Fog, The * Hellraiser: Deader * Hellraiser: Hellworld * Hostel * King Kong * Mortuary 2006 * Altered * Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon * Bikini Bloodbath * Ghost in a Teeny Bikini * Hatchet * Mummy's Kiss: 2nd Dynasty, The * Otoshimono * Snakes on a Plane * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The 2007 * 1408 * 28 Weeks Later * 30 Days of Night * Brotherhood of Blood * Dead Silence * Halloween * Hostel: Part II * Mist, The * Spiral 2008 * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Blood Scarab * Dance of the Dead * Dark Floors * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Her Morbid Desires * Killer Pad * Let the Right One In * Strangers, The * Twilight * Voodoo Dollz * Zombie Strippers 2009 * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas * Friday the 13th * Halloween II * Haunted World of El Superbeasto * House of the Devil * Laid to Rest * Night of the Demons * Twilight: New Moon * Zombieland 2010 * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Crazies, The * Hatchet II * Legion * Let Me In * Mega Piranha * My Soul to Take * Piranha 3D * Wolf Man 2011 * ChromeSkull: Laid to Rest 2 * Fright Night * Knifepoint * Rite, The ---- Category:Lists